


Foul the Ænima

by jasontidds, MarquiseDesaad



Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Gang Rape, Glory Hole, Graphic Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Piss kink, Rape, Sex Pollen, Stuck in a wall, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/pseuds/jasontidds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquiseDesaad/pseuds/MarquiseDesaad
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Jason wakes up stripped naked, tied to a table with his lower half stuck through a wall. He soon finds himself at the mercy of none other than Black Mask.Based on thiskinkmeme promptThis fic was created in collaboration with @jasontidds, who created this beautiful art:LINK TO ART
Relationships: Jason Todd/Other(s), Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539763
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Foul the Ænima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasontidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds/gifts).



> Title is courtesy of Tool's album (and one of MqsD's favorite songs) Ænima: from Anima, of Latin origin used to describe breath, soul, spirit or vital force; and 'Enema' meaning, well, you know.
> 
> Make sure to read those tags. Otherwise, enjoy!

It takes an unbelievable amount of effort to lift the weight that seems to draw down the lids of his eyes. When Jason finally manages to blink through the heavy cotton of grogginess, he finds himself lying on his back, staring up at an unfamiliar setting. There's a dingy, water-stained drop ceiling above him and white-primered walls that are uncomfortably close. It's less of a room and more like a closet. It can’t be more than six feet in width if that. When he cranes his neck back he can see a narrow door. What is most disturbing though, is the wood panel partition that comes down vertically on top of him. There’s a camera mounted on it, pointed right at his face, and it would have bisected him in two if not for the cutout hole fitted around his waist. It leaves very little room to move. 

That's the other thing. He's restrained. There’s a leather belt pulled tight just over his hips, keeping his midsection flush against some sort of narrow table he’s lying on. His hands are tied behind him—underneath the narrow table he's laying on with what feels like a sturdy set of zip ties. And his legs… _fuck._ He can't see them through the wood panel, but he can feel that they're hoisted up against the vertical panel with some sort of strap behind his knees. Jason pulls against them, testing for any give, but all he feels are more straps wrapped around his thighs and ankles, spreading him apart. They’re digging into his skin with each shifting movement.

The worst of it is that he's stark naked. He can lift his head enough to see the bare skin of his torso as far down as his waist. Beyond that, on the other side of the panel, he can feel the slight chill of air against his skin and the tack of what feels like leather-covered padding under his back. It ends just above the round of his buttocks.

Jason takes several measured breaths to quell his rising panic. There are only so many reasons for him to be trussed up naked like this, and none of them good. He’s got to stay level-headed if he's going to figure out a way out as soon as possible. The first thing to examine is how the hell he got here. 

The last thing Jason remembers is being on a stakeout with the Bats. He doesn't usually partner with the lot of them. Jason isn't too keen on having to play within the confines of Bruce’s rulebook-turned-dogma, but they’ve been hunting for intel on a trafficking ring and had been down a set of eyes. Bruce was occupied with Justice League business and Damian was too young to step in, so Dick had called upon Jason and he’d agreed. Albeit begrudgingly. Dick never hesitated to use whatever leverage was at his disposal, and he took full advantage of the fact that taking down sex traffickers has always been of particular interest to Jason. 

Tim served as initial bait to see if the traffickers were picking their victims up off the streets. Jason hadn't been thrilled with the plan, but Tim was highly competent as well as the right age to pose as a runaway on the streets. Plus he had both Dick and Jason watching his back. Sure enough, after a few nights they got a bite. Tim let himself be lured by a group of men who solicited him into a car. Eventually, they found the hub of the trafficking ring after following the car to a rundown apartment by Gotham's warehouse district.

The next part went pretty much as planned. Dick and Jason took out the guards as Tim infiltrated and freed the victims that were being held against their will, but just as they converged on the last of the victims—a group of kids as young as ten—the hired thugs began to open fire indiscriminately. One of the kids got hit.

"Go!" Jason had yelled at Dick as he gathered the child up in his arms. Tim had rounded up the other kids and was already heading toward the exit. "I'll cover you."

Jason proceeded to fire off several volleys to hold off the goons, but then the opposing fire suddenly stopped. One of the goons dragged out a child. It was a young boy, screaming and sobbing as the man held a gun to his head. He had demanded Jason drop his weapons. They were in too close quarters for Jason to take the rest of the traffickers out without the kid getting hurt, so he’d complied, setting his pistols down slowly on the floor. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by something from behind—a jolt of a taser that had his entire body going into spasms—and he’d blacked out.

Now he’s here, strapped down in what he can only assume is some sort of fucked up dungeon. He pulls with his wrists to test the strength of the zip ties, but they’re too tight, already cutting into his skin as he tries to rotate them. Flexing his fingers only reveals the cold metal of the table legs he’s tied too. There’s a slight ridge with holes lining up and down—it’s adjustable in height, which means if he can find the pin that holds it together, he might be able to lower the table and give himself enough room to wriggle out of the hole in the wood partition.

Except suddenly there’s a low pulse coming from outside the room. It's loud enough that Jason can feel it vibrate up the table legs from the floor, and he realizes that it's music. An electronic bass beat thrumming through the walls. The lights in the room suddenly dim, a small red light on the camera on the wall blinks on, and the narrow door at the end of the room creaks open.

“Ah. Good, you’re awake. Just in time for the show.” The voice is thick but smooth. It's familiar, and that sends a chill up Jason’s spine. 

He tilts his head back and recognizes the hard silhouette of Black Mask, his skull-face is haloed by the glow of the overhead lights. His eyes are just glints in the darkness.

“Sionis,” Jason growls through gritted teeth. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Those are some bold words coming from someone stuck in a wall.” Sionis chuckles, then reaches out to thread his fingers through Jason’s hair. Jason jerks his head away, but Sionis is undeterred. He curls his fingers around the short strands and yanks Jason’s head back so Sionis can look down at him. “When I found out my men had caught the big bad Red Hood, I figured I’d put a bullet in you and get things over with. But then we got that helmet and that stupid mask off and got a look at this pretty face. Not to mention some of your _other_ assets. I realized I could put you to better use while giving my men a reward.”

The implications of that are clear. Made even more clear as Sionis trails his hand down the side of Jason’s cheek in a mockery of a caress, then further and further down Jason’s chest until Sionis is rolling a nipple under his fingers. Jason can’t fully suppress a cringe as he tries to flinch away, but there’s not much give in his bindings. 

“Take your fucking hands off me!” Jason snarls, but it's to little effect. Sionis keeps teasing him, and to Jason’s horror, he can feel himself reacting to the touch. It's not enough to get him aroused, but a sick feeling builds in his stomach as Sionis brings his other hand to palm over his stomach. He strokes lightly over Jason’s bare skin, edging further until he slips his hand under the small gap between the cutout hole and Jason’s lower abdomen, tickling his fingers in the hair of Jason’s groin. 

Jason curses and renews his struggles, twisting and bucking upwards, but the straps hold him firm.

Sionis just laughs. “Don’t worry, Red. Pretty soon you’re going to be begging for it.”

“In your fucking dreams,” Jason snaps. “As soon as I get out of this I’m going to shove the barrel of a gun down your throat!”

"Kinky." If Sionis’ skull-face wasn’t already stretched into a horrid grin, Jason could have sworn he was now sporting a pleased leer. "I knew that underneath that shiny red bucket on your head you're nothing but a little boy playing dress-up, but just to make sure everyone has a good time I brought something special. Just for you."

Jason watches warily as Sionis pulls a small vial out of his pocket. There's some kind of yellow powder in it. Sionis uncaps it and puts his thumb over the opening, shakes it, then recaps it and puts it away. A thin layer of the substance now coats the pad of Sionis' thumb. He swipes it under Jason’s nose despite his efforts to turn his head away. Jason tries to blow outward in an attempt to not inhale the strange powder, but he’s unsuccessful. He’s immediately hit with a surprisingly strong scent. It's sweet and floral, like some sort of perfume.

“Nice isn’t it?” Sionis hums. “I have a team that runs through the city to collect spores every time Poison Ivy decides to spread a little of her particular brand of joy. Turns out this pollen sells for about quadruple its weight in gold. You should count yourself lucky. There aren’t many whores I’d waste this stuff on. Good thing it only takes a pinch, and you'll be yowling like a bitch in heat for hours.”

This was bad. Really bad. Sionis had just dosed him with pollen, and that put him in an extremely vulnerable position with him trapped like this. Even with Batman’s inoculations against Ivy’s previous strains, there was no way to be fully immune against the pollen attacking his hormone receptors because it was too close to human pheromones. Jason was already feeling a heat flushing his skin as Sionis proceeded to tease at his nipples.

A moan escapes his lips before Jason could stop it. 

“See, you pretend to be tough, but you're just a little whore waiting to be put in his place,” Sionis croons. “Time to let the guests in.”

Sionis retracts his hands briefly to tap something on a phone he pulls out of his pocket, then continues to watch the screen. Outside of the room, Jason can hear the sound of music tick up a few decibels, and then he can hear the murmur of voices. There are people on the other side of the wall. He can’t quite make out what they’re saying over the loud music, but he can hear them laughing, pitching low whistles, and then suddenly there are hands touching him. Stroking up his thighs and under his buttocks.

Jason struggles in his bonds. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He shouts, but all it earns him is muffled laughter from the other side of the wall. 

The hands keep pinching and stroking his thighs, moving closer to his crotch now. A hand ventures to prod at his taint and fondle his balls. Another hand wraps around his flaccid cock to give him a few firm pumps. 

Jason heaves and jerks, but they don’t stop. He tries futility to close his legs, but the hand on his cock keeps moving up and down, and _god_ … that fucking pollen. He can feel himself responding immediately. Blood instantly shunts to his groin and a strong wave of pleasure floods his senses. He feels hot and tingly, and as much as his mind is repulsed by the touches, his body is fully convinced that it feels _really fucking good._

“No!” Jason desperately struggles. He can’t let this happen. He can’t. He tries to focus on how much he doesn’t want this. On how much he hates this because he’s about to get _raped,_ but his body feels like it's about to melt like butter as the hands keep stroking all along the inside of his thighs. His cock is already hard as a rock, and the next protest dies on his lips, turning into a pathetic mewl as the hand pumping his cock picks up the pace.

“You’re such a little slut. Look at that, you’re probably going to come just from a quick handjob.” Sionis is flicking his gaze back and forth between Jason and his phone screen, and Jason realizes that he’s watching a video feed from the other side of the wall. “Don’t be so desperate, Red. We’ve got _all night._ Plenty of time for us to see just how much of a bitch you really are.”

Sionis moves to stand by the wall and knocks loudly on it three times. The hand that’s fondling Jason subsequently retracts, but after a moment the absence is followed by the press of fingers massaging over his hole. The fingers glide along Jason’s rim easily, already slicked up with lube, exploring up along his taint to the base of his scrotum. Jason bites his lip to stop the whine that threatens to come loose. The finger moves back down as Jason feels the rough scrape of someone’s stubble against the inside of his thigh. He feels the slimy wetness of lips and tongue suckling at his skin before the bite of teeth sinks into sensitive flesh.

Jason yelps in surprise as pain flashes sharply across his senses. He knows teeth have broken skin. The tongue laps at the wound before moving further up his thigh to repeat with another bite. Teeth continue to nibble and nip and worry at his flesh. Jason grits himself against the pain, trying to stay calm despite the effects of the pollen, but he utterly fails and begins to thrash as the finger teasing at his hole suddenly shoves inside him. Sex pollen or not, the terror of what’s about to happen— _is happening—_ hits Jason in full force. 

"Stop," he gasps. "Don't!" He twists and writhes and the strap at his waist chafes against his skin. He wrenches against it so much his sides scrape against the rough edges of the cutout in the wood partition. He pulls and yanks and twists against the bindings around his thighs and under his knees, but it only earns him a loud clanging as whatever rigging he's hooked up to rattles against the wall. He feels a second finger join the first inside him, jacking in and out vigorously. The stretch of it burns, but it also sends a shiver of pleasure straight up his spine. His cock pulses of it's own volition in response, even as Jason swallows a desperate sob.

The fingers finally withdraw, only to be replaced with something else. It's bigger and blunt, slapping a few times across his hole before settling into position. Jason shudders, unable to deny what it is. Someone's cock is pushing against the muscle of Jason’s barely prepared rim. Fingers clutch at his hips, digging into the meat of his rear to hold him still, and then with little warning the cock shoves in all the way in one swoop.

Jason screams. He can't help it. It hurts, and he can literally feel himself tearing open. It's a sharp pain that instinctively has him clenching against the invasion, which makes it hurt all the more, but he’s too frantic to even attempt trying to force himself to relax. He yanks hard at the ties around his wrists as whoever is on the other side of the wall begins to move at a brutal pace. Jason is jolted so hard with the force of each thrust the sides of his hips are cutting painfully against the wood panel. 

He's panting, and his face is wet with tears as he realizes that despite the painful assault, the heat of arousal is only growing stronger in his belly. There is a rush of pleasure each time the man on the other side of the wall batters his cock against something inside Jason. It makes Jason want to arch his hips to feel it deeper and stronger. His cock aches to be touched. The desire from the pollen is gradually overwhelming him, and he’s starting to lose track of why he hates what's being done to him.

"Come on, you little slut. You're feeling it now aren't you?" The sound of Sionis' voice momentarily jars him back to reality. "You can take a pounding like a good little whore, so let's see you come with a cock up your ass, hmm?"

As if on queue, a hand on the other side of the wall wraps around his cock and starts pumping him again. The thrusting continues, and the buildup of pleasure somehow increases tenfold. It's like a pressure within that's waiting to explode, and Jason can't decide if he wants to fight to keep it in or let himself come undone. It doesn't help that Sionis is stroking up and down his torso as he moans and cries. Jason lets out a long wail when Sionis bends down to lick a wet line down his throat, moving downward until he presses his teeth around the buds of Jason's chest.

Whoever is fucking him starts to pull completely out before ramming back in, and the feel of Jason's hole stretching and contracting—being filled to the brim and then completely emptied—it finally does him in. The orgasm snaps him taut: there’s a loud jangle of straps and belts and ties as Jason strains against them, still helplessly bounced against the breadth of unseen hips that are slamming against his buttocks. Rigid flesh drives into him, splitting him open repeatedly until Jason can feel his balls pulsing and drawing up close to the base of his cock. Then he's emptying himself as he sobs uncontrollably. 

His spend is a hot splatter dripping down his length and into the hair above his groin. The hand around his shaft milks him relentlessly until it _hurts._ He's still being fucked too, and the sensitivity that lingers after his climax has him curling his toes as the stimulation continues to flood him. At last, with a few final forceful thrusts, the man piles into him, depositing his come deep inside Jason as he digs his fingers into the curve of Jason’s rear. 

He pulls out as Jason still quivers from the pain. Everything from his thighs up to his lower back feels like one long, throbbing ache, but at least it's over… or so he thought.

The come dripping out of his hole hasn't even cooled when he feels the press of another cock at his entrance.

Oh god. Not again.

"No. Don’t!" Jason pleads, but his words go unheard. Once more he feels someone drive into him, this time whoever it is moves slower, but he grinds upward with each stroke and Jason feels a fresh bloom of arousal spreading across his pelvis and all throughout his body. His face feels hot, and he only belatedly realizes that he’s moaning loudly. He knows he should be fighting it, that he’s being forced into being fucked repeatedly by a group of men he can’t even see, but each time the person on the other side bottoms out inside him it feels _so damn good._

His cock is hard again, bobbing against his belly as he’s rocked back and forth each time he’s penetrated. Jason twitches his hips, unable to suppress the growing ache for more. He wants someone to touch him again, to drag another orgasm out of his painfully swollen prick. Jason clenches his teeth to stop himself from begging, but a litany of whines and whimpers still spew from his throat.

“Goddamn, Red,” Sionis’ voice is raspy and tight. Jason had almost forgotten he was still there. “Look at you begging for more cock in your ass. I should have taken the first turn, but good thing you got this sweet mouth instead.”

Sionis presses a finger against his bottom lip, dragging his jaw open, and then it slips in between his teeth. Jason pushes against the digit with his tongue, but something in him stops him from biting. A heady feeling has settled over him, clouding his thoughts, and all he knows right now is a pent up desire that screams for him to be filled in every way possible. 

His vision is blurry, probably from the tears that keep weeping out of his eyes, but he still finds himself with the overwhelming urge to close his lips around the fingers in his mouth. He succumbs to the compulsions, sucking as they probe deeper. Then the fingers are withdrawn as he hears the shuffle of a buckle and zipper. His head is yanked backward so that it is partly hanging over the edge of the table, and a musky scent fills his nostrils as something firm is pressed against his lips.

“Open up, Red.” It’s Sionis, rubbing his dick over Jason’s mouth. He’s standing at the end of the table, leaning over Jason’s head with his cock draped over Jason’s face. On reflex, Jason licks his lips, tasting the salt of come dribbling from the head of Sionis' prick. "That's it,” Sionis encourages, “eat it up like the whore that you are. Take it in. Suck me."

Sionis pushes himself past Jason’s teeth, and Jason knows he should be fighting it—knows he should be gagging on the acrid tang that coats his tongue, and that he should be biting down and spitting blood to stop Sionis from fucking his mouth—but all he does is let his jaw loose so that Sionis' cock hits the back of his throat. 

He's still being fucked by someone on the other side of the wall too and it feels… _wondrous._ In the back of his mind, it registers that it's the pollen talking, but his reality is gradually narrowing down to the sensation of heat and pleasure that's blanketing him from head to toe with each unforgiving thrust. It's like he's never felt anything so amazing in his life. Add to that the stretch of his lips over the velvety skin of Sionis' prick, and the fullness he feels is downright bliss. Sionis is leaning over him now, thighs straddling on either side of Jason’s head so he can plunge himself into Jason’s mouth until his balls are slapping against his nose. 

He's being rhythmically pounded on either end, compressed and pulled and spread helplessly between Sionis and his unknown assailant's whims. His body is thrumming like a string, played like an instrument to their pleasure—even as he chokes on Sionis' cock blocking the air from filling his lungs, and even as his hole pulses in pain from the brutal abuse—the arousal continues to be drawn out of him. Jason’s body practically sings.

The orgasm that results is explosive despite his cock not having been touched. He feels the tightness coil at the root of his dick and then for the second time that night he’s spilling over himself, shaking so hard the narrow table he's tied to creaks against the wood of the wall. 

"God, you're loving this so much, you filthy bitch." Sionis keeps slamming into Jason’s throat so hard the edge of the table slices into the back of his head. Then his mouth is filled with the pungent salt of semen. Sionis drags his cock over Jason’s tongue then spews the rest of his come over Jason’s face. Jason squeezes his eyes shut and sputters, licking his lips and swallowing the thick fluid that gushed down his throat.

There's no reprieve from the assault, however. The cock pounding into him on the other side keeps going, nudging repeatedly at his overly-stimulated prostate so that it feels bruised. It still draws a moan out of him regardless. Jason has succumbed completely to the clutches of the pollen now. Though he's still reeling from his last orgasm his cock is already perking up again as his assailant begins sweeping toward his peak. He humps and grinds and jerks erratically and then stills, embedded deep inside Jason. There's more of that wet heat seeping out of his rim as he's impaled on rigid flesh. The cock shoves into Jason so hard his ass tilts up so the hard edges of the ragged panel dig into his hip bones.

The man pulls out, dropping him flat on the table. Jason feels oddly empty suddenly. Vacant _._ As if he needs something or _someone_ to fill him up. As much as he hates it, and as much as it hurts, Jason feels a desperate craving for it. It's almost devastating to feel so _unfulfilled._

But then it begins again. Another of Sionis' grunts quickly replaces the last, stepping between Jason’s legs and forcing himself inside to fill the empty space with his cock. Jason groans at the invasion. He's being torn open and ripped apart with the violent fucking, but somehow it still feels _so damn good._

By the time Sionis fucks his mouth a second time, Jason is pumping dry with each climax that's ripped out of his body. He's lost count of how many times he's been fucked and the pleasure that comes is twisted up in greater and greater measures of pain. Sionis buries himself down Jason’s gullet, yanking his hair with one hand so his head is arched back as he uses his other hand to pinch and roll at Jason’s nipples.

He suffocates on Sionis' thick shaft lodged in his throat as his ravaged body labors through a final crest. The now familiar taste of salt and slippery fluid gushes into his mouth before his vision starts to go fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

Mercifully, Sionis pulls out before Jason passes out, and the next thing he knows, he's being lowered off the table and pulled out of the hole in the wall. He's released, and he manages to roll off the table. He falls onto his hands for long enough to see his arms are a mess of blood from where the zip ties have scored his wrists. Then he collapses, too weak and exhausted to hold himself up. He's yanked by the hair to turn onto his back, blinking blearily up at the silhouette of a black skull.

"Looks like you're all washed up, Red," Sionis laughs. "Don't worry. I have a special treat for used up whores."

The door opens and footsteps follow. Sionis' goons have entered. They're naked, a half dozen or so of them wearing nothing but dark leather masks. Jason realizes that they're the men who have been fucking him. He tries to fight as hands grab his wrists and ankles, but it's to no avail. He's too exhausted and impaired by pollen. His limbs are limp and uncoordinated and the most he can do is curl into himself before he's pulled open again. They're dragging him by the ankles out of the room and around the corner.

There's music playing, and Jason recalls he'd heard the beat of a bass rhythm earlier. He can now see that he's on the other side of the wall. They're on some kind of raised platform that serves as a makeshift stage, and right there in the center is the vertical panel with the cutout he'd been removed from. He can see the straps and rigging fixed to the wood that had kept him trapped. The lights are dim except for the subtle strobing of multi-colored lights, and just below the platform is a crowd of people in various displays of dancing, drinking and fucking. It's some sort of sex club, and Jason realizes with a sickening feeling that for the last couple hours Jason had served on stage as entertainment. 

A rack with two vertical posts is brought out onto the center of the stage now, and Jason is hoisted upside down and tied to it by the ankles with his legs spread. His wrists are tied to the foot of the posts so that his shoulders and upper back rest against the floor. When he looks up he can see his nude form is on full display. His dick hangs flaccid over his stomach. Blood and come is smeared all over the inside of his thighs.

Sionis steps up behind him and peers down from between his legs. "Finally put in your place, huh Red?"

He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock again, but this time he isn't hard. Jason sobs as Sionis pushes up against Jason’s hole anyway. His cock slips in easily with Jason's brutalized entrance already loose and slippery from the night's earlier activities. Sionis settles himself against Jason’s ass, and then something hot rushes against Jason’s insides. Sionis isn't fucking and he isn't coming, but he groans in delight as he fills Jason with a long, drawn-out stream of heat. 

Sionis is pissing inside him. Jason is upside down with Sionis standing over him, dick plunged deep into Jason’s ass as he fills Jason to the brim. A heavy feeling settles in his stomach. He feels more than full—almost bloated—as Sionis keeps releasing a long flow of piss into him.

A pit lodges in Jason’s gut as he realizes that the sensation of liquid sloshing inside him has his cock twitching to life again. Sionis immediately takes note, reaching down to stroke his swelling prick. Jason cringes and tries to twist away, but he’s held fast to the rack. Sionis begins to move his hips, fucking Jason with his flaccid dick. Each thrust is a wet squelch of urine and come. Jason can feel it like a frothy slime clinging to the edges of his rim. 

The piss spills out of Jason’s overflowing hole, trickling down his back as Sionis’ meaty hand continues to slide over Jason’s dick. Sionis’ goons gather around to join in. They surround him, spraying Jason’s face and chest with piss and masturbating over him. One of them straddles Jason’s face and squeezes his cheeks against his teeth until he opens his mouth, then Jason is half drowning and guzzling down the salty, bitter fluid as the goon pisses straight into his mouth.

Sionis keeps pumping and sliding and pulling on Jason’s cock as he continues jerkings his hips against Jason’s backside. Even though Sionis isn’t fully erect, Jason’s insides are inflamed and throbbing, rubbed raw and tender from the repeated friction. It's made even worse when Sionis pulls out because Jason reflexively clenches down, trapping the urine and come inside him. He’s torn between disgust at his own reaction—wanting every last bit of the liquid out of him—and not wanting the further humiliation of letting it spew over himself.

He tries to ignore how much that heavy fullness in his belly makes him feel swollen. It’s accompanied by sharp twinges of pain as he tries to keep it inside.

“It just goes to prove my point. You swallowed all that piss up like a thirsty little slut.” Sionis crouches next to his head. He plays his fingers over Jason’s pulsing hole, then runs his hand over Jason’s engorged cock before he moves to press the flat of his palm over Jason’s belly. Sionis pushes into Jason’s abdomen, causing him to moan and clench up again. He’s so full he feels like he’s going to burst. 

“It's okay, Red,” Sionis’ voice is low and velvety. “We already know you’re a nasty, washed up whore. A slut like you is only good for getting dirty. Come on, let’s see you ruin yourself. You want this. Just let yourself go.” 

Jason cries out as Sionis pushes hard on Jason’s stomach. It hurts. The pressure of holding it in is unbearable at this point. The tension keeps building and building, but the thought of losing control any more than he already has is beyond embarrassing. He struggles to hold onto the last scrap of dignity he has, but Sionis is sadistically determined. Sionis jams his fist viciously into Jason’s belly until Jason is forced to give in.

Jason lets go.

The piss and come erupts from his anus, shooting out a spray of foul liquid. It splashes over his buttocks, dribbling hot streaks down his back and chest. The sudden evacuation brings an overwhelming feeling of relief, and Jason is stricken with a sick horror as the involuntary release sends him into yet another pollen-fueled orgasm.

He screams this time as his body gives up a wretched climax. His entire lower half strains against alternating waves of pleasure and pain that ripple through him until he's crying and sobbing.

All around the men are laughing and jeering. Jason wants more than anything to simply sink into himself and disappear.

Sionis, still crouched beside him, is sniggering as he says, “Not so tough now, eh? Look at your filthy hole,” Sionis swipes his thumb against Jason’s torn and bleeding rim. “More like the _Red Whore_ instead of the Red Hood, hmm?”

Sionis stands and starts to tuck himself back into his trousers when suddenly there’s a loud _crack—_ the sound of a rifle—and an explosion of red sprays from his shoulder. He jerks backward and falls to the floor.

There's a sudden crashing sound. The lights above the stage go out, and the music in the background is replaced by shouting and screams.

Jason lays still, trying to listen as he works through the shock of what just happened. Had Sionis been shot? Was he dead? 

Either way, he’s grateful for the endless assault to be finally over. He blinks his eyes closed in the darkness, thinking— _hoping—_ that maybe Dick or Bruce, or even Tim, have finally caught up and found him. Shameful as being caught by Sionis is, Jason will gladly take the humiliation and reproach from the Bats if it means the assault will stop, except the loud bang he’d heard earlier was most definitely the sound of a gun. He can’t make out what’s happening, but there’s a lot of shuffling and grunting. Someone has taken down Sionis and his henchmen, but if not the Bats, then who?

After several long minutes, it isn't a pointed-eared cowl or a familiar black and blue silhouette that leans over him in the darkness. He wouldn't have been able to make out the features in the dim light if not for the contrast between light and dark—a bisected mask of orange and black, with a single eye, peers down at him. Jason recognizes the mask.

"Deathstroke," Jason coughs. As if things couldn't get any more fucked tonight, now he's tied and helpless at the mercy of the world's deadliest assassin. Jason closes his eyes and grits his teeth. He can’t fight. Not like this, but he won't beg either. If Deathstroke means to kill him, so be it.

"Well, what do we have here?" There's almost a hint of amusement in the assassin's voice. "I got a contract to send Sionis _a message,_ but it looks like I've found myself a bonus in the process."

Jason’s not sure what that means, because in his current state, battered and abused, tied naked to a rack and covered in filth, he's not sure if anyone, let alone _Deathstroke,_ would recognize him out of costume. He doesn't have a chance to figure it out because the next instant Deathstroke reaches a hand out to press against the artery of his neck.

"Don't worry," he says, voice rough and low. "Time to take a nap."

There's a sharp pressure on his throat before he blacks out.


End file.
